


[Podfic] Knockin' on Heaven's Door

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ash POV, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Deathfic, Episode: s05e16 Dark Side of the Moon, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sharing a Heaven, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Ash watches the Winchesters dip in and out of heaven.





	[Podfic] Knockin' on Heaven's Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavishsqualor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavishsqualor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Knockin' on Heaven's Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393044) by [quickmanifyouloveme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickmanifyouloveme/pseuds/quickmanifyouloveme). 



> Thanks so much to quickmanifyouloveme for allowing me to podfic this!
> 
> Recorded for lavishsqualor for the 2017 ITPE exchange.
> 
> Squal, I know a fic that comes with a Major Character Death warning might seem weird for a holiday exchange, but, eh, Superntaural. It's a really fluffy Major Character Death! Plus I saw one of your likes was OPOV which is such a weakness of mine...I hope you enjoy this.

| 

## Streaming

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wqol5x2i0t63kwz/Knocking_on_Heaven%27s_Door.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jh7a8mbq05d7x9u/Knockin%27_on_Heaven%27s_Door.m4b)
  * **Size:** 4MB/2MB | **Duration:** 0:04:21 

  
---|---


End file.
